The Chibi Adventures
by Raynedrop12
Summary: Everyone's two favorite chibis are back and more evil than ever! With some Gh/V and T/P and let's not forget the blossoming bromance of Oolong and Krillin as they bond over torturing Gohan (not real romance, but you get the picture) planning on making this an epic and for all the hardcore fans out there you are not alone! I try not to screw up the characters!
1. Chapter 1

"Goten, why don't you invite Trunks over to stay the night?" Chi-chi asked sweetly, and sweet and Chi-chi do not go in the same sentence unless "trouble" is in there somewhere. Goten knew something was wrong. Oh so very wrong, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to have fun with his best friend.

Completely ignoring his instincts, he invited Trunks over and not much later he had flown over with a bag of overnight things.

"Hey Trunks! What cha doin'?" Goten called as he landed in his front yard.

"What does it look like I'm doing Goten? I'm NOT looking for the dragon balls, to make a wish that we had a never ending supply of candy!" He said about as subtly as an eight year old super saiyan with a sweet tooth could.

"We should really do that Trunks! I want a neve-"

"We are stupid!" Trunks whisper yelled in Goten's ear as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"No." Gohan said emerging from the front door in his usual blue and red gi.

"Whatever you two are up to, it's a no! N-O. Videl is coming over and you two are not messing this up for me. In finally going to ask her out so why don't you two just go play in the woods."

"Does this mean I get a sister!" Goten yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Goten go play!" Chi-chi called.

"If you mess this up, I'll tan all three of your hides I want grandchildren!"

"Why me mom?"

"Because if anyone messes up it will be you, Gohan. Now try not to, because I will have my grandchildren!"

"Here she comes!" Goten yelled as he saw Videl come into view flying over.

"Go." Gohan said trying to keep his cool. He personally thought Videl's hair was one of her best features, next to her eyes of course, and the image of Goten with a box of matches last time she was over was instantly brought to his mind.

The kid had better not mess this up for him again, but it was nice to see justice for a change when his mother had whacked Goten with her frying pan several times for ruining her chances of grandchildren.

Gohan was just lucky he had managed to convince her the long hair would have gotten in her eyes in a fight anyway.

Videl's landing was near perfect, Gohan had just a little left to show her before she would have mastered the art of flying. She now had short hair, he didn't think he would like it as much, but it wasn't bad.

"Hey Gohan." She said smiling at him.

"Hey Videl. Will you excuse me a minute?"

"Yeah sure." She said wondering what he had planned to do.

He turned to the two chibis standing behind him and mumbled something in their ears that. Ideal couldn't quite understand, but it wasn't good as both the pint sized super saiyans were bouncing from foot to foot now ready to take off to the woods. They looked scared.

"If you so much as think of messing this up for me, I'll have you both locked in the gravity room with Vegeta for a week. With no food." He growled lifting Goten off the ground by his shirt. While the gravity room with Vegeta scared them, it was the no food that really got to them. As soon as Goten's feet were on the ground they both shot backwards and dashed for the woods.

"What did you say to them Gohan?"

"Oh nothing really." He said scratching the back of his neck.

Goten and trunks were out of breath as they had ran through half the woods to get away from Goten's, sometimes evil, older brother.

"Okay *huff* we need to *huff* go get the dragon radar." Trunks said inhaling loudly after he finished.

"Okay, but what are we doing again?" Goten asked once he regained his normal state of breathing.

"We have to find the dragon radar to wish for an endless supply of candy."

"Didn't we do that the other day?"

"That was last year stupid, and we didn't say endless we went through it in about two days."

"Oh. Well we got in big trouble for it too. I wish I could be like my dad was, and have no parents to tell me where to go and when to train. That would be awesome."

"Goten, that is the smartest thing you have ever said." Trunks praised him, and took off to the lookout with Goten close behind.

"Why are we going to the lookout?" Goten asked puzzled

"Because my mom stashed the dragon radar here last year. I know because she put a tracking device on my hover car so I stole here and she accidentally took mine, so I saw where she went. Remember, she hid it from us when we wished for the candy."

"Oh yeah! I remember that now!"

Once they arrived at the lookout, they saw a little girl there talking to .

"Who's she?" Goten asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Trunks said.

They landed and completely interrupted the conversation between the two.

"Hi I'm Goten and this is trunks what's your name?" The chibi said loudly.

"It's P-"

"No! If your from where you say you are you must not tell." said looking at her sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell you may cease to exist in this timeline."

"Your from the future?" Trunks yelled "that's awesome! I came back from the future once too! At least that's what my mom said."

The little girl was laughing and the super saiyan chibis took it the wrong way.

"What's so funny huh?"

"The Goten I know is old, and no fun anymore, and Trunks never comes to visit. He's old too."

"How old?" Goten asked as the little girl had piqued her interest.

"Un- I mean Goten is 18 and Trunks is 19."

"How old is my big brother?"

"Oh you mean...Gohan?" She asked looking uncomfortable saying his name.

"Yeah who else? Unless I have another brother?" He asked excitedly.

"No. I think Gohan is... Lets see" she started counting on her fingers "29."

"Oh wow your brother really is old, Goten." Trunks laughed.

"You must be careful not to reveal to much. Do not say who your parents are and they must NOT know who you are when you see them."

"Okay!" She said happily and skipped off to chase butterflies. Unlike the two other little saiyans, she did t cause near as much trouble, but she was still an even bigger handful than they were due to her temper.

The two chibis were off looking for the dragon radar, when they were interrupted.

"Can I come with you guys?" The less mischievous chibi said.

"Yeah sure." Goten said inviting her ingot their group.

"So how'd you get here anyway?" Trunks asked

"Your mom made a big spider and I went to kill it but the top fell off! So I went to see what was inside the big spider and I saw a big red button, and I like buttons so I pushed it and somehow the spider got its top back and it took me away to here."

"Are you sure you didn't push any other buttons?"

"No but I tried to kill the spider from the inside. My Papa said it was dangerous, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I tried so kill it before someone who couldn't fight did."

"So your a saiyan too?" Goten asked.

"My papa said I was."

"Who is your dad anyway?' Trunks asked rummaging through a box of old things.

"You promise not to tell him when you see him?"

"Yeah we promise." Goten said

"Cross your heart?"

"Yeah sure." Trunks muttered.

"It's G-"

"Found it Trunks!" Said Goten as he held the shiny dragon radar above his head and jumped up and down.

"Wait who's your dad?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan." She whispered in Trunks's ear.

"I wanna hear too!" Goten said.

"No!" Trunks said quickly knowing he would tell both Gohan and Videl. If Videl wasn't her mom it would probably run her off and Gohan would kill them both, saving his daughter.

"How old are you?" Trunks asked her.

"Umm" she started counting on her fingers "5."

"I'm 8, and Goten is 7."

"I'm almost six! My birthday is next week."

"My brother's birthday is next week too!"

She knew that though. Out if pure coincidence she and her father shared a birthday. This birthday she would have to share it with man who was her father, but wasn't yet, so she wouldn't get the biggest piece of cake, or pink candles like she asked for every year since she knew they existed. Her father always generously donated his half of the cake to her decorations and had a pink princess cake every year. She realized she wouldn't get any of that this year and it made her one very sad saiyan chibi.

She just couldn't help from breaking down into tears at the thought of missing her dad.

She was more like her dad than she knew, at the age of five to sum it up shortly, they were cry babies.

The only difference being Gohan's temper was set off by people hurting his friends and family. The little girl's temper was notorious for being set off at anything and everything, making her tougher than her dad at that age, but not by much.

"Uhh..."

"Mom said Gohan used to cry like that too, hehehe" Goten chuckled as he thought of his big brother that surpassed his dad's power when he was 11, and beat cell, and fights crime with a pretty girl almost everyday crying like that all the time.

Then he remembered 's training that set Gohan straight.

"We have to take her to !" Goten exclaimed thinking he was helping.

"Piccolo doesn't like me."she sniffled "he says I'm too much of a wimp for even him to train."

That was bad. Goten thought could train anyone in the whole wide world, but apparently not.

"We don't need to take her anywhere, Goten. She's one of us now. And since we have the dragon radar lets go!"

"Yeah Trunks!" Goten yelled and joined in the jumping up and down and shouting.

"You up for this whiner?" Trunks said as he stopped jumping and shouting leaving Goten on his own.

"I'm NOT a whiner!" She yelled as she punched Trunks in the face.

It got everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her. Maybe she wasn't as much like Gohan as he thought. Trunks only pretended he was mad as they flew to the nearest location of a dragon ball. Really he didn't know what he felt that a girl could punch him in the face and it could hurt. He had a bruised ego, but he felt different. Almost, more mature. He suddenly didn't want to jump up and down shouting in front of that specific girl. Any other girl he could care less about.

Is it chibi love? Find out next chapter! Review guys if you have anything you want to see them do let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Just to torture Gohan, Krillin, 18, Marron, and Oolong finally came over to the Son household for a long overdue visit.

It just so happened that Bulma had called Chi-chi, and heard about Gohan having a date over, and 18 had called Bulma to see if she had plans next week, and being the eyes and ears of everyone in their little "group" she leaked the information, and suddenly Krillin had a good idea. He would go pay a visit to some friends he hasn't seen in a long time.

Krillin purposefully landed the jetcopter around the back so he could catch Gohan and his new girlfriend making out. He silently hoped he could watch Chi-chi hit him with her frying pan. It seemed more and more that his sole existence was to terrorize Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, nice to see you again." Krillin said smugly.

"What?" Gohan looked very startled. He and Videl had just been interrupted on the picnic table. As he turned his head Krillin could see an obvious hickey on Videl's neck.

"Videl you might want to cover that hickey before your dad sees it. He'll pull the "I defeated cell" card out at Gohan. Wouldn't want him to get hurt now would we?" Krillin smirked

"Why don't you just shut up krillin?" Gohan said staring him down.

He felt a shiver go down his spine as it buckled under the pressure of Gohan's stare.

"No offense Gohan, but are you really that scared of him?" She asked Krillin.

Now he was howling with laughter rolling on the ground as 18 muttered something about "childish" and "below the belt" and took Marron inside.

"What? Am I missing something here?" Videl asked as Gohan turned beet red. He removed her from his lap by picking her up and setting her down gently and stalking towards Krillin who was now half running half stumbling away from Gohan.

"That ought to teach him." He mumbled as he resumed his previous activities with Videl.

Meanwhile, the three chibis were about to be on the ride of their lives.

"What are you wishing for again?" The mysterious little girl from the future asked.

"No parents." Trunks replied trying to play it cool.

"You and Uncle Goten told me about this wish the other day. You said it was the only wish you ever regretted. That you should have wished for the candy." The smart little girl said. She had been told about the wish, but they hadnt said they totally regretted it. She was smart enough to know they were making a mistake, after all she would have killed to have parents right now. It had been two days and she missed her papa.

"Uncle Goten? Who's that?" Goten asked perplexed.

"It's your future son! You named him Uncle Goten!" Trunks improvised quickly.

"Oh wow Trunks! I do like that name!"

Trunks thought to himself how much of an idiot Goten could be sometimes.

The terrible trio of threatening chibis (A/N:I know I killed the alliteration) swooped down to a village to collect the first dragon ball.

"So Gohan I hear your girlfriend's dad beat Cell?" 18 teased. He couldn't believe that even she had starting torturing him too.

"Yeah I heard something like that. You want me to tell her what I heard?" Oolong followed with a devious intent.

"Not unless you want to be roasted for Thanksgiving you pig! Get away from my daughter-in-law!" Chi-chi fumed as she magically whipped out her Frying Pan of Doom and began chasing him. Even 18 stepped out of the way of an enraged Chi-chi with her frying pan of doom on her usual path of terror.

"Hey Chi-chi, do you know where I can get one of those frying pans?" Videl asked sick of being out of the loop, and finally giving in to the wedding expectations.

"I'll get you one as your wedding gift. Kami knows you'll need it with Gohan for a husband!"

Gohan turned an even brighter shade of red as his mother coughed and pointed out the hickey he had left on Videl's neck.

"Son Gohan I hope you don't intend on taking advantage of MY daughter-in-law before your wedding!" Gohan turned about six shades redder at the thought of what she was suggesting.

"Yeah Gohan, you'd have the savior of the Earth on your back if you did that." Said the reappearing Krillin.

"I want grandchildren Son Gohan, but not THAT soon!" His mother said making even Videl flush red.

While Chi-chi was planning her grandchildren the three chibis had recovered their first dragon ball with only one casualty of a raccoon that just couldn't help himself from embedding into Goten's hair causing the super chibi to run around in circle screaming at the top of his lungs like he had just gotten rid of his mothers Frying Pan of Doom.

Trunks and mystery girl were too busy rolling on the ground laughing to help him.

Finally, dropping the two star ball, Goten had grabbed the raccoon and chunked him as far away from him as possible. As at as Goten was concerned they could be on opposite corners of the galaxy and still not enough space would be between him and that raccoon.

"Okay" trunks said still laughing "now that THAT'S over, I say we check Kame house for another dragon ball. We are in the area."

"Sounds like a plan Trunks." Mystery girl said, Goten was still pouting because no one had offered to help him.

"How long are you going to stay mad at us Goten?" Mystery girl asked.

Trunks knew he would eventually cave, but apparently she didn't.

"Forever!" He said angrily

"Well then why are you still with us Goten?" Trunks asked him.

"You're right! I should just leave." He said shooting off the other way.

"Goten wait! I didn't mean it!" Yelled trunks. That was as close to an apology he would ever get coming from the prince of all saiyans son.

"So" he thought desperately to make conversation with his mystery girl "what's your name? I promise I won't tell Gohan."

"It's" *sniff* "Pan." *sniff*

"Are you going to cry?" He asked sounding way more insensitive than he intended.

"No!" She said turning her head he other way and still kept on track to Kame house.

He could hear her poorly covered sobs, and being the awkward child, future player he was he then took her hand and kissed it tenderly making them both blush-

JUST KIDDING!

He patted her on the back hard because he thought she might have been choking, on what he still doesn't know.

"Oww you jerk!" She yelled and slapped him straight across the face.

Somehow it only attracted him to her further. He couldn't get why he liked her! She was a whole two years younger than him and her eyes were dark and boring, yet they enchanted him.

What had gotten into him?

"Son Goten just what are you doing home without trunks?" Chi-chi called as she replaces the frying pan with her magic thermometer and stuck it down Goten's throat before he could protest.

"I hot schick!" He yelled with the thermometer still in his mouth.

"Son Goten don't you scream at your mother!" She screamed.

"Charry mum." He said apologetically.

"Whoo Gohan you know, if you kiss her anymore you might crush her!" Krillin said as he literally (yet not literally) put himself in stitches.

"He's right Gohan." Videl said breaking the kiss.

Gohan had gotten so caught up his grip on her had become nearly unbearable for her. He didn't mean to do it it's just that he had to be extra gentle whenever he touched her, or anyone really,and it took a lot of concentration.

"Sorry Videl." He muttered and then placed an icy stare on Krillin, but he knew Gohan wouldn't dare start a fight in his mother's house.

He was right, about that so he stared back( it was like dogs with staring. They were trying to see who he dominant male was) and unfortunately for krillin, he didn't think about Gohan slinging him over his shoulder and starting a fight, outside.

A few minutes later Gohan walked in whistling a happy tune with a victorious smile on his face, and Krillin came crawling back in wondering how much brain damage he had just suffered, as he figured out the hard way Gohan got his head whacking skills from his mother.

"Thank god he didn't own a frying pan of doom" Krillin thought to himself.

"Where were we?" Gohan questioned as Videl took the lead in kissing this time to avoid being crushed.

"Ooh Gohan you know her face will still be there tomorrow right?" Oolong asked simply because Krillin was taking a break, and he had taken it upon himself to become Krillin's Gohan torturing understudy.

That was the third icy glare he had to shoot for a comment like that in the past hour alone.

Oolong smirked happily as Chi-chi returned to the room and sat down in the recliner with Goten in her lap stroking his hair, and cooing about her "poor baby".

From the safety of his mother's lap Goten smirked at his big brother, because Gohan torturing was going on, and he wanted in.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Gohan, when do you plan on giving your mom grandchildren?" Krillin asked him with a smug little smirk on his face he knew Gohan would have blown off with a ki blast, had it not been for his conveniently located mother sitting across from him and Videl.

"Krillin when do you plan on leaving?"

"Son Gohan you have the manners of a pig!"

"Hey I take complete offense!" Shouted oolong.

"Did you not hear wh-"

"Yes, I heard, and I can answer it too! Nine months from your wedding night!"

Videl and Gohan both flushed red at her fantasies of grandchildren.

"That's going to be some honeymoon then, right Gohan?"

"Do me a favor and put some food in your mouth Krillin!"

"Well I would ask you the same but by the time I finished talking it would be Videl instead of food." He snickered.

"That's it!" Gohan roared as he jumped across the table grabbing Krillin's throat.

"SON GOHAN YOU LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!"

BAM

"Ow!"

"Well you should be nicer to our guests!" His mother screeched putting away the Frying Pan of Doom.

"Gohan really, it's okay." Videl mumbled as she wiped the food of of him when he returned to his seat.

With two big red handprints around his neck, Krillin smiled smugly at Gohan knowing he couldn't lose this round.

"Where are you two going on your honeymoon anyway? Chi-chi have you made plans for that yet?"

"What kind of a mother do you think I am? Of course I made plans! I have their flights booked for two weeks after graduation, and the day after their wedding." She said happily.

"Whoa mom, don't you think that's a little..."

"A little what?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Gohan you are my son and I have every right to plan every detail of you future young man don't you forget that!"

"Yes ma'am."he said staring at his plates.

"Okay, that's three dragon balls down, and four to go." Trunks said surprised they had this many already.

"I think we should wish for something better maybe...don't the dragon balls grant two wishes?" Pan asked

"Well yeah, umm...you can have a wish,umm i-if you want it, I mean..."

"Way to go Trunks, playing it cool.." He thought to himself.

"Yay! Thank you Trunksies!"

"Hold on, Trunksies?"

"Yeah it's what your mom calls you. D-do you not like it?" *sniff*

"Oh I love it!" He said with false enthusiasm. Anything to keep her from crying again, because some how or another every time she ended up crying he got a bloody nose.

"It says on the radar that the other four dragon balls are gathered in the same place. That's weird. Who would want to collect the dragon balls besides us?"

"It says on the radar the other three dragon balls are gathered together, but are on the move. Someone else is collecting the dragon balls besides us!" Emperor pilaf wailed in his lackeys' ears.

"Mai, Shuu, go down and see what it is that's collecting those dragon balls and bring the other three to me quickly! I must have my wish granted!"

"Yes emperor!" And they were off to find the little chibis and steal their dragon balls.

"What do you two think you're doing pulling those tricks over 's land, huh? Where are you're strings attached to anyway?" A jetcopter belted out of its speaker, the driver obviously not happy Trunks and Pan were flying over.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked.

"Well, this is going to be a Capitol offense, but if you'd give us your dragon balls, then maybe we'd call it even."

"No way! The only thing your getting from me is a swift kick in the-"

"How'd you know we were collecting the dragon balls?" A very observant Pan asked.

"Well, uh, we were um...in the area and..."

"Just give us the damn dragon balls and we might let you live!" A very angry Mai yelled.

"How you plan on killing us if you can't even capture us huh?" Said Trunks all too soon.

Emperor pilaf had done his homework when the saiyan invasion happened. He found a dead body and hired only the best scientist to figure out its weaknesses. Some call him sick, others think he's brilliant.

Out of the jetcopter came two metal claws that snatched up the chibis before they could wish there had still been a third on there, so he could have busted the claws.

He couldn't have done anything though, because emperor Pilaf had figured out the one thing that saiyans are powerless against. Their kryptonite if you will.

Cast iron.

He had melted down thousands of mother's Frying Pans of Doom so make saiyan proof prisons and grabbers and torture weapons. Little did he know there was a very angry blue haired woman, and a very angry saiyan man with black gravity defying hair, that would pay him a visit soon.

"So Videl, what does your dad think about getting grandchildren? Is he excited as Gohan is?"said Krillin, who was now banging his fist on the table and leaning back in his chair laughing.

Gohan saw the perfect opportunity to send a little bit of energy, for a good cause of course, and finish the job of chair tipping Krillin was doing so well at.

BAM

"Son Gohan don't you knock my guests over!"

"Yes ma'am." Gohan has gotten knocked in the head with the Frying Pan of Doom, once again, but he thigh it was worth it seeing as he put a little more, than just a little into is and knocked Krillin completely upside down to land on his head.

"Gohan that wasn't very nice. I think you should say sorry to Krillin." Goten suggested smiling evily.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea Goten. Apologize Gohan, well go on."

"M srry krln." He mumbled.

"What was that Gohan?" Videl asked budging him in the ribs and cracking a playful smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry to who, Gohan?" His mother asked.

"I'm sorry that KRILLIN is such an ass."

"That's a bad word big brother!"

"SON GOHAN!"

BLOCKED

He was expecting it this time. He put his hand up and everyone gasped for air as he stopped his mother's Frying Pan of Doom from hitting him. No one had ever dared to block Chi-chi's hit. Some have dodged, but never blocked.

She knew she was outmatched against her son, but she still held firm.

Everyone sat gasping for air except for Gohan and Chi-chi, who were both confident that WW3 had just been started. If there was a war going on, Videl wanted in, and if she had to choose the winning side of a fist fight between Gohan and Chi-chi she'd choose Chi-chi every time.

She slowly slid her hand up Gohan's back up to his neck, where she very quickly found the only place, that she had discovered so far, Gohan was ticklish.

He immediately drew his hand back in reflex and grabbed Videl by the waist. He then rolled out of his chair onto the ground putting her on bottom.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and found one of the many ticklish spots on Videl.

"Wow Gohan didn't Chi-chi say she didn't want grandchildren while you were in high school."

He didn't even pay attention to Krillin for Videl sneaking up on him and rolling over to straddle him. She pinned his arms above his head, and she knew he was letting her without even putting up a fight. He smirked at her knowledge of his strength and waited for her to make the first move.

All though I can't imagine how, the two ended making out behind the couch as everyone tried to ignore the giant elephant in the room. Said elephant being how the back of the couch faced the kitchen table, so they could see every move that was made between the two. Krillin wasn't sure who wore the pants in the rations hip anymore after seeing Videl in action.

Chi-chi began humming the Map Song she now remembered from Goten watching Dora the Explorer all the time but instead of the lyrics in her head she was singing "grandchildren" where the lyrics were supposed to be.

"Gohan, you have a room you know." Chi-chi said knowing exactly what she was suggesting them to do.

"Yeah I know." Gohan said not getting what she was suggesting they do.

"Wait what?" Videl said catching on to what she was suggesting they do.

"Chi-chi you're just too much sometimes." Krillin chuckled.

"Someone explain this to me." Said an annoyed Gohan.

"Gohan she meant that in your room we should..." She leaned in to whisper the rest in his ear.

"MOM!?"

"Gohan you know I want those grandchildren."

He was looking for a good hole to go die in from mortification, when Krillin decided to barge in on the already lovely conversation and just add some "comic relief" as he called it. Gohan and Videl called is being an ass hole, but if they told him that the Frying Pan of Doom would most likely make a guest appearance on Gohan twice since Chi-chi didn't want to damage Videl's lovely ovaries.

"Videl the way you two go at it you'd think that he would have knocked you up by now."

"Krillin why don't you take your smart remarks and shove them straight up your weak-"

"SON GOHAN DONT YOU SAY THAT WORD IN MY HOUSE!"

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Let us out! Our dads will make you very sorry! And my mom will beat that ridiculous blue tutu off you with Chi-chi's Frying Pan of Doom!" Trunks said to emperor  
Pilaf.

"My papa will come for me I know it!" Pan said not entirely sure how he'd get there, but she knew he would find a way.

"He might even tell my grandpa! Then you'd be in more trouble!"

"Wait isn't yor grandpa Goten's dead dad?"

"Yeah, but my grandpa isn't dead..." They were both very confused by now.

"Enough! Mai, Shuu! Shut them up for good after you get the dragon balls!"

They had been relocated from the metal claw to emperor pilaf's saiyan prisons. If he thought saiyans were bad he was about to have him mother with the Frying Pan of Doom on him like stink on a dead carp (A/N: couldn't resist lol)

"Hey Pan why don't we raise our energies as high as they can go so someone will know were in trouble!"

"Yeah!"

They started raising their kis and his was noticeably larger than hers. She wasn't even a super saiyan.

Trunks and Goten were verging on super saiyan two while Pan wasn't near super saiyan.

"PIIICOLOOOOOO!" Trunks wailed at the top of his lungs, knowing he could hear him.

"Why are we yelling to Piccolo?"

"Because he can hear us, he has super Namekian hearing."

"Oh, okay."

"PICCOLOOOO!" She yelled and suddenly trunks didn't think it was such a good idea after all, she had nearly just busted his eardrums. He'd never met anyone louder than Chi-chi and Goten and Gohan, so pretty much she was the loudest of the Son family, which was NOT easy to be with Chi-chi and especially Gohan when you make him mad. He was definitely Chi-chi's son.

She was Gohan's daughter...

About twenty minutes later there was nothing to be ears but explosions and the high pitch screaming of the "little blue girl" as trunks called him.

"Damn it Trunks! How do you an Goten keep getting in to shit like this? This is the third time this week you've had to tell for my help and I'm not coming again." He said melting the bars with his laser vision.

"Lets go, I'm taking you two to Chi-chi."

"No please! Anything but that!"

"Don't ever call for my help again unless your life is in danger and no one else will help you. And I mean not even Hercule Satan. That guy will do anything for publicity..."

"Fine we won't thanks for bailing us out."

"Good bye." He said walking away.

"Great now we get to make our wish. " trunks said as he searched for the remaining four dragon balls.

The screaming had run off everyone else, especially Pan's scream.

"Aha!" He said locating a box with the remaining four dragon balls.

"Shenron come grant our wishes!" He said as he ripped the remaining dragon balls out of his pockets.

The dragon burst from the magical stones with blinding yellow light and the castle they had forgot to exit came tumbling down around them.

"What is your wish?" Shenron boomed.

"You first." Trunks said to Pan.

She knew exactly what she wanted to wish for.

"I wish my papa was here with me!"

"What? No!" Trunks blurted to late.

An older version of Gohan was standing in front of him with glasses and a sweater on. He looked like a nerd besides the dark circles under his eyes from loss of sleep.

"Pan?"

"Papa!" She ran and jumped into his arms.

"Trunks? Oh no." He said thinking only about the two possibilities That could have happened. Either they were in the past, or Trunks had been chibified.

"Gohan, you can wash the dishes for teaching Goten that awful word, and Videl this is Gohan's job don't you bother with the dishes."

"But mom!"

"No buts Son Gohan! Go!" She said. Most of the dishes were his anyway, he was just thankful Krillin had finally left.

"What the?" He felt a ki way stronger than he had ever felt before, and it was oddly familiar.

"Why are there two Gohan's?" Goten asked and then fell backwards trying to cover up because he had forgotten he had the Hercule stomach bug.

The kind that shows up when you need it and disappears when you don't(also the kind that can get you out of a fight with Cell).

"He's right Gohan, that feels like you, but you're right there..."

Chi-chi just looked puzzled.

"Its getting closer."

"So you're an "it" now huh?" Videl winked.

"Yeah Gohan you just called yourself an it!"

"That's not me!

*knock knock*

"Okay this is going to sound really weird guys, but I don't know where else to go." They heard the voice come from the other side of the door.

"Gohan it really is you!" Videl exclaimed and opened the door.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to Pan.

"Umm you see, this is a really funny story..."

"We'll you had better explain Son Gohan!" His past mother told him sternly.

"How old are you?" Videl asked

"Twenty-nine." Goten answered.

"How...did you know that squirt?"

"She told me"he pointed to Pan "don't tell me you still call me squirt!"

"Well I didn't know you didn't like the name." Muttered Gohan.

"So, were just gonna call you Mirai Gohan. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

"So you still haven't told me about the little girl."

"Well-"

"She's your daughter." Trunks revealed.

"Trunks!"

"Relax you can just erase all their memories with the dragon balls we only made one wish remember? So in six months you can leave." He said trying to but time with his new friend.

"Granddaughter!" Chi-chi squealed as she scooped up Pan out of Mirai Gohan's arms.

"Where's grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Your grandpa is dead." Chi-chi said looking like she just had her dog ran over.

"What?" Pan asked confused.

"Pan, you shouldn't-"

"No way! Dad comes back?" Gohan asked putting two and two together.

"Okay, Pan we can't give anything else away. Except the fact that you" he pointed at Gohan" had better start hardcore training. Now.' Mirai Gohan said.

"What? Why?"

"Majin Buu, papa, duh."

"Pan!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She then proceeded to cry.

"Don't cry, Pan. Listen baby, we can't mess up the future here." He said scooping his crying daughter gently out of her grandmother's arms.

"Papa?"

"Yes pan?"

"Do I still get my birthday? I'm sorry I left home and brought you here but I was so scared, and I didn't want to be alone for my birthday."

"Of course you do, that is if grandma Chi-chi will bake the cake?"

"My grand baby is not going with out a birthday cake Son Gohan!"

"Okay, okay mom. I knew you'd make it anyway."

"Are you saying in predictable?"

"We'll kind of."

"Son Gohan!"

"You raised me not to lie!" He said in his defense.

"We'll that's right, I certainly did." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Wait, who's Majin buu?" Gohan asked.

"Nevermind who he is, just start preparing, and I mean TRAIN, not like you're doing with Videl right now, I mean try the GR with Vegeta."

"What the heck is a GR?" Asked a very insulted Videl.

"Gravity room. It increases the amount if gravity so it makes the training a lot harder, but it's worth while when you reap the rewards. Vegeta really gets a lot out if it."

"Now lets get something straight. You come to my house with my daughter and you won't answer my questions but you'll answer my girlfriends?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

Videl flushed red, Gohan had called her his girlfriend.

"Technically, it is his house too, Gohan, and his daughter." He left out the part of them being married.

"She is my daughter right?" Videl thought to herself.

"Yeah she is." Answered Mirai Gohan out loud.

"How'd you hear that?"

"Well, i don't really know why I heard it with you in the past, but I can definitely hear it in the future. You have to have a strong bond with someone who knows telepathy."

"Gohan do you know telepathy?"

"I think the problem is you don't know it, and technically I do have a stronger bond with you in the future than now, so that might explain something." Mirai Gohan said flushing red at the mention of their stronger bond and his eyes wondered to the now dozing off Pan in his arms.

"Wait...OH!" Gohan reddened realizing what he meant by the stronger bond.

Videl went a deep scarlet at what she just knew Gohan was thinking. Both, Gohans.

"Gohan, listen, I've been saving these for you and I know how much trouble children can be, so here. I would definitely prefer grandchildren sooner rather than later, but it's for your own good. A mother must sacrifice." She handed him a box if condoms right in front of Videl, and as if on cue Krillin decided to drop by for some more Gohan torturing right as Chi-chi started her speech and handed them over.

"Chi-chi you'll give your son condoms but you won't let him practice martial arts?" Videl criticized without meaning to.

"You'll thank me one day dear."

"Umm..." Mirai Gohan was still red. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but she's right. I remember this day too." He patted his younger self on the shoulder.

"I'm just going to go put her down, she's out like a light." He said making a very convenient escape using his daughter.

"Wow Gohan, did she see you guys getting it on and decide to finally just give in or what?"  
He glared at Krillin the "Son-death-glare" that you only get if you're in BIG trouble with one of the boys. Chi-chi had her "I'm-gonna-whip-my-Frying-Pan-of-Doom-out-death-gl are " glare when she was mad. The "Son-death-glare" was reserved for a very angry Gohan, Goku, and very rarely Goten.

"O-okay. Shutting up now." Krillin murmured.

He wasn't even going to ask why there had just been two Gohans and an unfamiliar little girl.

"What are those?" Asked Goten whom everyone had forgotten his and trunks's presences.

"Those are co-" trunks was silenced by Chi-chi's Frying Pan of Doom making a guest appearance in front of his face.

"You never saw what just happened."

"Never saw what?" Goten asked"I'm so confused!"

"That's a good thing little bro, wish I was confused."he murmured the last part.

"Tellmetellmetellmetellme, please Gohan?"

"Trust me goten, you do NOT want to know." Said a recovered Krillin from his "Son-death-glare". He thought Goku's were bad, but then he met Gohan.

"Let me see 'em!" He said snatching the box and running down the hall to lock himself in the bathroom.

By the time Mirai Gohan realized what he had just seen, it was too late to stop him. Chi-chi rushed to his aid trying to get him to open the door.

"SON GOTEN, YOU GIVE THISE BACK TO YOUR BRO-"

"EWWWWW!" he shouted in horror as he very very hastily returned his brother's stolen condoms.

"Gohan are you going to use those things?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Krillin started laughing even harder not caring if he got a death glare.

He also didn't think it was possible for Gohan to get any redder but there he was. The Son family never ceased to amaze him.

"Okay Goten why don't you go play with Pan, she's awake now thanks to all the yelling." Mirai Gohan tried desperately to save hisself.

"Okay, but Gohan I wouldn't use those things if I were you, I mean I don't want you to go to hell! Why would you give your son those mom?"

"What?"

"Condoms, they must send people to hell, you know condoming them."

Trunks burst out into laughter followed by Krillin and then Mirai Gohan, Videl and Chi-chi. It seemed the only person not laughing was Gohan.

Trunks face palmed at Goten's stupidity and then proceeded to tell everyone what a condom was, much to the dismay of a certain mother and mortified teenage boy, and his girlfriend.

"That's what condoms are for? Mom you lied! You said the stork brings babies!"

"Oh Goten..." Chi-chi said laughing "you're so much like your father it simply amazes me."

"What? Did dad use those things?"

"Obviously not or you and your brother wouldn't be here stupid!" Trunks yelled feeling mortification radiating off of Gohan and Videl.

"So when you have sex, you just-"

"Enough Goten!" Gohan, mirai gohan and Chi-chi yelled at the same time.

"Daddy what's sex?" Pan asked Mirai Gohan.

He scowled pulling the second "Son-death-glare" of the day at the chibis.

"I'll tell you later." He said hoping she would forget.

"Okay!" She said and went on to drag the other chibis off and find Goten's toys.

"Mom I can not believe you!"

"Gohan don't you think I'm hurting as well? I want grandchildren very badly and for me to-"

"Listen me, raising a kid is hard work, and today kids don't exactly wait for marriage. Trust me when I tell you it makes every thing easier to be married, and if you don't take these the two of you will find that out."

"Wait are you saying we are going to...?"

"I don't remember saying that..."said a blushing Mirai Gohan.

"Welcome to the club Gohan, you're gonna be an official man prett soon from what I hear!" Krillin snorted, and yet again got two "Son-death-glare" and one "Ill-kick-your-ass-death-glare" from Videl.

"Hey Krillin, in Chi-chi's back room there's is a box of "Why don't you shut the hell up?" With your name on it, would you please go get it?" Videl asked sweetly.

"She's a fiesty one Gohan, good luck with those co-" before he could say more Mirai Gohan had his hand clamped over his mouth and, from the looks of krillin's face, whispered a death threat in his ear.

"Do not ever say that word in front of my daughter again or I will have your head." He knew it was an empty threat but it wasn't empty because he couldn't do it.

He then went to check on the three chibis to make sure he didn't have to kill his little brother or trunks either.


End file.
